


Meeting a Ghost

by Foreverindept



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Haunter - Freeform, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Matt, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverindept/pseuds/Foreverindept
Summary: Jeremy walked around for a little, filming around the backyard. He was mostly surrounded by trees and grass as long as his hips. Going around the corner of the house he saw a shed that he decided to look in. “Well, this isn't creepy."During an episode of achievement haunter Jeremy meets somebody outside, how'd they get on set and what are they doing here?





	Meeting a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably not be a good accurate representation of the show but whatever. Enjoy this took longer then I thought it would.

Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Gavin, Michael, and Jeremy were set up around a fire next to a campsite. A few cameras were pointed in their direction with a crew finishing set up. As they waited for the ok to go they sat and talked and roasted marshmallows. Finally one of the crew members gave Geoff the ok.

“Alright,” Geoff said getting everyone's attention by slapping his legs “what do you get when you cross a couple of idiots and a ghost?”

“A shitty show?” Ryan answered immediately.

“A bad version of BuzzFeed unsolved?” Michael answered after.

“An overdone tv show?” Gavin answered.

“A trip to the middle of bumfuck nowhere?” Jeremy answered.

“Profit?” Jack answered.

“Jack got it, so we're on another ghost hunting trip. We're gonna try to catch or hunt some ghost in South Carolina. And these ghosts are a little more modern than you'd think, Jack you ready to tell us about this place.” Geoff said shifting to look at Jack.

Jack sighed before beginning the story of the house they'd be visiting tomorrow. “Alright fine, so we're in South Carolina at a seemingly normal house. This house is said to host ghost from both the 1800s or something and modern times.”

“Wait, modern times? So someone died here what last week?” Gavin chimed in. 

“Yeah, there's apparently about ten years ago three guys died in the house,” Jack said looking at his tablet with the story on it. 

“They weren't murdered though right?” Geoff asked nervously.

“Is the murder ghost in there too?” Michael asked. “Actually, that probably be awkward right?” He said tilting his head to look at Jack.

“Can you imagine having to hang out with your murderer?” Jeremy laughed.

“Yeah, you'd be like ‘look we don't have to talk to each other I'm just gonna float over here’ then just sit in the next room for eternity.” Michael laughed along.

“Jack are we going into a murder house?” Geoff asked extremely nervous.

“Not really it's mostly pretty tame, so first years before the house was built. There stood a large tree that was used primarily to hang people,” Jack began. “When the town was first built they would use the tree to hang thieves and other criminals, and a man named Richard Vincent was the man who did most of the prosecutions. He was also known to take bribes and hang innocent people until eventually ending up on the hanging tree himself.”

“Imagine him with the rope on his neck and standing in a chair, like ‘look, guys, this is just a misunderstanding,’ and then the whole crowd is collectively like ‘go fuck yourself’” Ryan laughs.

“Eventually it was bound to happen right, he had to have seen it coming?” asks Jeremy.

“Well he's apparently pissed enough to keep on haunting after they built a fucking house there,” says Michael. 

“Probably just made him angrier,” added Gavin.

“He tends to wander all around the house, but mostly stays in the basement angry at his early death,” finished Jack. 

“let me tell you what's gonna happen when I see him, Wham! Just like that.” Jeremy laughs.

“So what do these other guys do? Ask for the wifi?” Ryan asks.

“Reportedly, after the house was built it was struggling to get sold for years after people kept reporting hauntings. It began to fall in disrepair until ten years ago three men wander into the building lost. Looking to get out if the wood for the night they go into the house, they decide to look around and two of them, Alfredo and Trevor, decide to look upstairs only for the roof to collapse and kill them. These two are said to stay near each other at almost all times. They look remarkably alike and people often confuse the two for each other. They haunt inside the upstairs bedrooms, apparently they like video games and when you visit it's recommended that you bring a game for them to play.”

“How are they even gonna play it? a controller would just slip through their fingers what are they gonna do?” Michael asked holding his hands out pretending to hold a controller.

“No, they'll just try to possess you and play,” Ryan answered calmly.

“You know what's gonna happen when they try to possess me, Wham!” Jeremy said holding his fist up.

“Actually that brings up a good plan if one of us gets possessed Jeremy will just punch the ghost out of you,” Ryan said looking at Gavin.

“Why'd you look at me when you said that?!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Wait what happens to the other guy?” Jeremy asked glossing over Gavin’s frustration.

“Well after they split up Matthew looked around in the kitchen before the roof collapsed, then some of the ceiling above him fell onto his head while he was in the kitchen. It must have caused some damaged because he wandered outside before he collapsed and died from a brain injury. He also apparently moves around a lot more, imagine you're in the kitchen getting a bite to eat when you turn away for a second and when you turn back your donut goes missing.” Jack said raising his arms and wiggling his fingers.

“He steals donuts?” Ryan asked whipping his head to look at Jack.

“Well allegedly, he most often appears in the kitchen eating,” Jack adds.

“Jeremy, can you punch him if he takes any of our snacks?” Ryan turns to Jeremy.

“Yeah Wha-Bam!” Jeremy punched the air again.

“He's also been seen outside a few times, still looking for his friends that are still trapped in the house,” Jack finally finishes.

“Why is he outside? If he's in the kitchen eating you'd think he’d hear the other ghost,” Ryan asked.

“Yeah he's just eating Ryan's donut in the kitchen, and he thinks you know what? I bet everyone's outside, leaves and the other two are on the stairs watching their idiot friend walk out of the room. Bye stupid, we're right here playing Pokemon.” Michael says as the others laugh at his scenario.

“I bet they've seen him, at least through the window,” adds Geoff.

“Man that kinda sucks that he's looking around for eternity,” Jeremy adds, “If I were him if give up after an hour. Tops!” 

“Yeah I'm with Jeremy on this, let's face it he's probably just fucking with people. He steals food I bet he's stealing other shit too.” continues Ryan. “This is all an elaborate condone by the ghost, watch we're gonna leave and all our wallets are gonna be missing. “

“Well if you get robbed then at least have proof,” Geoff says “So we got an asshole who used to hang people, video game nerds, and a donut thief? Sounds good, let's get started.”

They set up outside this haunted location. The entire house was farther from the street giving an isolated feeling to the entire building, it was also much bigger than they thought having two floors and a small attic on top of that. The outside of the house looked older and had an eerie feeling to it, with trees surrounding the building slowly losing leaves and dead bushes in front of the patio. The patio itself had and a dirty table near the front window with two chairs next to it. Down in front of the house, they set up the van with their gear to get ready for the next shoot. 

Geoff stand next to the back of the open van, “alright Ryan, what kind of tech you got for us?” 

Ryan standing next to him started going through the rundown of gadgets, “so of course we have the EMF meter to see if we can find any ghost near us. We also have the thermal cameras and the infrared thermometers. Of course the glowsticks, vest, and rave gloves. We also brought a Nintendo switch with us for the newer ghost to play with, and I bought some doughnuts. for the doughnut thief himself.”

“Let's face it Ryan those are mostly for you, right?” asked Michael as they started suiting up their vest.

“Eeehhh,” said Ryan handing out the equipment.

They finished getting their stuff together and headed up the patio and into the house. They moved to the first room on the right an old office that had monitors set up on the desk. The camera crew was already in place as they got settled. Geoff moved over to the computers for the rundown. “Since I am the fearless leader, of course, I will be monitoring everything from here,” he said as the others gave doubtful looks to the camera. “As we already know ghost feed off fear, so you guys are gonna go get scared and get the ghost on camera,” Geoff said making sure to look directly at Gavin, “ alright, go catch a ghost.” finishing the scram they discussed who was going where.

“Alright so since there are three ghosts, I figure we can split up.” Jack said, “Me and Ryan can start in the kitchen while Michael and Gavin go upstairs, and Jeremy can join us and then go outside for a bit, then we can split off from there?”

“We can definitely do the basement last, right? Build up to it,” added Ryan.

“Yeah that works for me,” said Geoff.

“Of course you're gonna come to help us in the basement, right Geoff?” Michael patted Geoff’s back.

“Fuck off,” Geoff said back immediately.

The begin heading into separate direction with their cameras in hand leaving Geoff behind in the office control room. Jack, Ryan, and Jeremy head into the kitchen while Jeremy carries the box of doughnuts with him. Michael and Gavin go upstairs carrying the switch with them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen, with Jack, Ryan, and Jeremy they look around for a second, “Hey ya ghost fuck we bought snacks!’ calls Jeremy.

“Way to just lay into it,” comments Jack while filming Jeremy put down the doughnuts. 

“Yeah let's just get into it, I wanna see him try me!” Jeremy said flexing his arms and also filming the doughnuts.

“Guys remember to film each other too,” Ryan said while looking through the fridge. Behind him, Jack and Jeremy immediately looked up and filmed each other. “They didn't even stock the fridge? Fucking ghost doesn't get groceries,” he said closing the door.

“Ah really? Matthew, come on if your gonna take doughnuts the least you could do is buy drinks,” Jack said looking around the kitchen. It was relatively spacious, with a small table in the middle of the room where they put the box of doughnuts. The room was split in half so that the entrance from the hallway was an open area on one side and the back had a sounding door to the backyard. On one half of the room was the fridge and a snack cupboard and counters with a sink in the middle. The other side was the stove in the middle of two counters.

“Matthew if you're here want to give us a sign? We brought you some snacks?” asked Jeremy.

“Hold on let me get the thing,” Ryan pulled out the EMF reader “Matthew? You here?” The reader didn't show any sign that there was anything in the room.

“Hey, Matthew! Come get your snacks or Jeremy s gonna eat all of them,” Jack called filming Ryan walk around the room.

“Can we have a doughnut?” asked Jeremy.

“I mean… we have a whole box, and he probably won't eat all of them?” adds Ryan as he walks up and immediately pulls out a glazed doughnut. “As long as he has one left I think we're good.”

“That's fair,” Jack turns the box to him and pulls out one and putting the camera on the table to film them. 

“Guys, come on” Jeremy points his camera at Jack and Ryan eating, “He's already dead now we're gonna take his food.”

“What, he's not even here,” Ryan gestures to the EMF reader which has remained silent.

“I bet he's outside, and he's gonna come in here to all the doughnuts gone.” Jack laughs.

“Well you guys have fun eating a dead man's doughnut, I'm gonna go look for him outside.” Jeremy opens the back door and leaves closing it behind him.

Jeremy closed the door behind him filming around outside, “hey Matthew! You should go inside before they eat all your doughnuts,” Jeremy called looking around.

The wind picked up around him causing him to shiver, “man it's cold out here, probably should've worn a shirt or something.”

Jeremy walked around for a little, filming around the backyard. He was mostly surrounded by trees and grass as long as his hips. Going around the corner of the house he saw a shed that he decided to look in. “Well, this isn't creepy. Anyone in here?” he said as he went inside it. The shed was mostly empty with a few lawn equipment here and there. While he filmed around inside the door slowly closed behind him.

Jeremy’s camera beeped and he looked down to see that his battery died. “What the fuck? Hey guys, my camera died,” Jeremy said into his walkie-talkie. When no one responded he looked down at it only to see that it was also out of batteries. “God damn it,” Jeremy turned to leave the shed only to realize that the door was stuck. 

“Guys?!” Jeremy called, “if your gonna do this at least let me change the batteries in my camera!” The door shook but remained shut.

“Hello!” he yelled this time louder. When he didn't hear anything he realized he would be stuck in here until either someone came to find him or he broke the door.

He put down his camera on a shelf next to him and backed up to the wall. And geared up to slam into the door.

He made a run records the door with his shoulder facing it to ram it open when suddenly the door opens. “Fuck!” he said as tipped out the doorway. 

Groaning he turned to see who opened the door. “Sorry, didn't realize you were trying to break the door down” a man laughed above him. He was wearing a pair of scuffed up jeans, a red jacket and a pair of headphones that hung around his neck. He had hair that stopped at his shoulders with a dark red streak on one side and was sporting a beard and glasses. 

He held out his hand to help Jeremy up which Jeremy gladly took. “Hey, thanks and all but, who are you? No one's supposed to be here but us,” Jeremy asked standing up.

“Me and my friends know the owner, he lets us hang out here sometimes. We live in the area so we just kinda come and go. He didn't tell us anyone was gonna be here tonight,” he said putting his hand back in his pocket. “Names Matt by the way.”

“Jeremy.”

“I didn't realize anyone else was gonna be here until I heard you yelling. What are you doing here?” Matt asked looking him over.

“We’re filming a ghost hunting show,” Jeremy said as he grabbed his camera from the shed.

“Oh, shit really? Sound cool, ” Matt asked while Jeremy came back out.

“Yeah, I was gonna film out here but my battery died.” Jeremy looked regretfully at his camera.

“Ah, that sucks dude. You don't have any batteries in your vest,” Matt said as he poked one of Jeremy's pockets.

“Shit, you're probably right.” Jeremy opened up one of his chest pockets. “Aha, got it,” he pulled out a pair of batteries and switched them out his camera. “Alright, back online. I wonder if I have any for my walkie-talkie.” He looked through his other pockets only to realize he only had the one pair with him. “Oh well, I'll just go get some in a sec.”

“Hey, do you have any ghost footage of the house?” Matt asks curiously looking at Jeremy's camera. “I already know about the hauntings but I've never actually seen anything.”

Jeremy looked back at his camera and started it up again. He looked back at his footage to see where it cut off, “not so far, but we just got here like a couple of hours ago.” 

Matt looked over his shoulder watching the recording, “have you guys ever seen a ghost?”

“I mean, I was scratched before by something once,” Jeremy said smiling up at Matt.

“What did you piss off a ghost?”

“No seriously! We were walking around and suddenly something scratched my back! I know it sounds like horse shit but I'm for real. Left a mark and everything.”

“Oh yeah? Do you still have it? Let me see.”

“Alright,” Jeremy said as he put his head on the ground and removed his best.

“Dude I was just kidding, it's too cold for this.”

“Nah it's fine, here look it's like right here,” Jeremy pulled up the back of his shirt to show the middle of his back where three small scratches sat. They had mostly healed and were little more than faint pink lines. 

“Huh look at that,” Matt leaned in to look at the marks. “You're living ghost proof.”

“Hell yeah, I am!” Jeremy pulled his shirt back down and grabbed his vest. “Considering the shit we have to go through this show, I'm just glad we got some proof,” he said gathering the rest of his things. 

“Yeah, sounds rough. Anyway, sorry to cut this short, but I should probably find my friends before they ruin any of your guy's film.” Matt said as he looked back at the house.

“Yeah, do you think they're Inside? I could go ask the others if they've seen them?” Jeremy asked as he started the recording again.

“Nah don't worry about it, I think I know where they went. It was nice meeting you Jeremy, hope you guys find more proof,” Matt said as he started walking to the side of the house opposite of where Jeremy came in.

“Bye Matt, hope to see you another time,” Jeremy said as he held the camera facing where Matt was walking away. Jeremy turned and went back to the door inside the kitchen.

“Hey Jeremy, get lost?” Jack asked when Jeremy came in. Ryan and Jack had been filming in the kitchen calling out for the ghost while Jeremy looked around outside. When he walked in they were both sitting at the table with their cameras.

“Nah, there was a guy outside I was talking to,” Jeremy said causally shrugging, “my camera and walkie-talkie died though. You guys have batteries on you I found some for the camera, but that's it.”

“Yeah, hold on,” Ryan said reaching into his vest for some extra batteries. He set his camera to the side still filming.

“Who was outside? One of the owners or a crew member?” Jack asked as Ryan handed Jeremy a pair of batteries.

“While I was outside I found a shed and got trapped inside. There was a guy looking for his friends and he helped me out,” Jeremy said as he changed the batteries in his walkie-talkie.

“Alright, that sound eerily like the ghost?” Ryan said he and Jack looked to Jeremy.

“Yeah, did he say his name?” Jack asked.

“Yeah… it was Matt. But I mean I grabbed his hand, you can't touch a ghost right?” Jeremy said looking back at the other with a concerned look on his face.

They returned the look, “Did you happen to see him on your camera” asked Ryan.

“My batteries were dead before he showed up, but maybe?” Jeremy looked down at his camera before pulling up his recordings. Jeremy leaned down so that all three of them could look at the camera, “he said he was gonna go get his friends and walked around the house. I might have caught him leaving.”

As they look at the footage it began looking down at the ground while before leaning a little closer up. The audio was mostly garbled and low considering it came from the camera but when they focused on it they heard faint words.

“... don't worry...it- I… know wher-... went… it wa-... nice meeting… Jeremy, hope yo-... find... proof,” 

A voice said before they heard Jeremy follow up with “Bye Matt, hope to see you another time.”

The camera moved up a turned as they saw a faint almost white outline of someone, they could barely make out the long hair and hoodie walking away from the camera before turning the corner and leaving. They were all silent as the rest of the recording played before ending. None of them were sure what to say, do they make a joke? Do they call the others? They still hadn't made a decision before a voice behind them started speaking, “Ah damn it, there goes my big reveal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter later on about Trevor and Alfredo, we'll see.


End file.
